Messy Love - Kayn x Zoe Shenanigans
by Austreaus
Summary: Literally just some smut about Kayn and Zoe fucking.


Kayn lifted Zoe, her arms wrapped around his neck while she gave him a brash kiss. The male allowed him to get stuck in this trance with her, their tongues in a long dance, pressing against eachother. After a minute, Zoe broke their kiss, a strand of saliva forming between them, while Zoe's face was in a state of euphoria. The small girls heavy breathing was the only noise in the room while Kayn stared into her eyes, a smirk forming on his face, as he took a few steps forward, pressing her back against the wall. Zoe let out a small moan from his sudden roughness, Kayn's smirk turning into a grin.

"You like that?" Kayn whispered into her ear, causing shivers to go up her spine.

Zoe didn't say anything instead moving her hands to his cheeks, to his surprise, giving him a peck on the nose. Kayn, stilling holding Zoe up by her thighs while her legs were wrapped around him, forced a harsh kiss, invading her mouth and leaving her absolutely breathless. Zoe started to tug at Kayn's shirt, the male staring into her eyes, having a slight feeling that her iris' were hearts.

"Take it off." Zoe whislered, her breathing coarse. "Please..."

Kayn let go of Zoe's thighs, putting her down to just under his chest level, proceeding to take off his shirt. Underneath it were his toned abs and muscles, causing Zoe's eyes to light up, her mouth opening slightly. A slight amount of saliva left her mouth while Kayn slipped his legs out of his pants, revealing his nude body. The male's shaft was completely erect, looking nearly painful to be so hard. Zoe's widened eyes and open mouth, following her coarse breathing as she got down onto her knees and pressed her cheek beside his cock. The scent was getting to her head as she started to rub it with her hand, her panting was moist and very repetative. Kayn picked her up and proceeded to quite literally tear her clothes apart. Zoe on the other hand didn't mind it at all as her body was exposed to the open air. The male scanned her body, her small breasts and soaking wet vagina. He wanted to consume it all.

Kayn pushed her back onto the wall, lifting her leg straight into the air, causing Zoe to press the palm of her hand onto the wall. Kayn used his left hand to hold her ankle, lifting her leg into the air while he aligned his throbbing cock at her entrance. Both of their muscles, their hearts were demanding more air, more oxygen. Both of them held coarse breaths as Kayn applied more pressure in his hips, pushing the tip of his penis into her vagina, causing her mouth to open even more. The size alone caused a spark of pain but the sudden slam of the whole shaft, which was nearly nine inches alone was nearly lethal. Her breathing was suddenly skipping as the pain turned into an immense pleasure.

"A-Are you okay?" Kayn caught onto her sudden stiffness, trying to keep himself from bursting inside her.

"F-Fuck me--!" She hacked at him, her tongue out of her mouth, her body refusing to close it for feat of lack of oxygen.

Kayn took the clue, starting to slide his cock out to the tip, trying to not slip out from her pressure. With a quick movement, he pressed right back into her, causing her to cease her breathing for a moment and then letting out a moan as it hit her cervix. The male repeated the movement many times over, trying to hold himself the whole time from staining her insides. Zoe was trying her best to cope with the amount of pleasure, her right arm around his back and her nails pressing into his back, her left arm against the wall to keep herself from falling. Kayn continued to ruthlessly fuck Zoe until she came, letting out a loud gasp, infact orgasming twice in a row around his shaft, causing it to become more lubricated. Kayn didn't stop even after she came, her pleasure to both of them was insane, Zoe at this point was moaning extremely loud while Kayn was edging closer and closer to ejaculating. For each slam into her, he felt his climax nearing.

"Do it--!" Zoe called out between her moans and gasps for air.

Kayn was about to say something, but was shut as Zoe quickly pulled his head down and held a kiss with him. A single hard, ruthless, loud thrust into her was the rest he needed to fill her insides with semen. Both of them lost energy in their legs, Zoe sliding down the wall and Kayn following with her, his shaft still deep inside. The pair breathed in eachother's sweat and whatever was in the air around them. Kayn pushed himself off, his shaft still inside her, just a little softer. He looked into Zoe's eyes, the small girl looking into his aswell.

She started to giggle softly, causing him to be surprised, the expression quickly changed into a soft grin. Zoe pressed her forehead against his and held him close to her, their bodies sticky from sweat and their chests rising quickly from exhaustion.

"I...I love you." Surprisingly enough, it was Kayn who started.

Zoe gave him a big toothy grin an tackled him forward, causing his shaft to slide out of her, an impressive amount of semen would... gloop onto the wooden tile.

"You we're a little backed up, don't ya think?" She layed her head onto his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Gotta mark what's yours." He chuckled, laying on the now sticky floor from sweat.

"I love you too, Kayn." Zoe closed her eyes and drifted off into an exhausted sleep, Kayn doing the same.

Before completely knocking out, he made sure to hold her tighter and whisper to himself.

"I won't ever let you go..."


End file.
